As computers have become increasingly powerful and increasingly inter-connected, the amount of content available to users has also grown. This available content spans a wide range of types of content, including music, videos, movies, pictures, text, and so forth. However, one problem users face in viewing this content is knowing what content is available. Users can navigate to various locations, such as over the Internet, to find content but such navigation can be time consuming for the user and the manner in which such content is displayed to the user can be very user-unfriendly.